Sea como Sea
by Fujimi Ayakashi
Summary: Seigaku, un istituto antes mixto, se vuelve solo para varones, pero sakuno entrara ahi sea como sea ryoXsak hola!, sorry por la demora, pero ya estoy aqui, capi 7 arriba!
1. Apoyo, cueste lo que cueste

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste... bueno les voy a contar mi inspiración, yo soy una niña bastante rara, ya que me encanta vestirme como hombre, de ahí saque el tema, bueno ahí va, el primer capitulo del fanfic "sea como sea"

POT no me pertenece

* * *

_Sea como Sea_

_Capitulo 1: apoyo, cueste lo que cueste_

Era tarde de noche, sin embargo Sakuno Ryuzaki seguía llorando desconsolada sobre su cama, maldiciendo su género como si fuese su propio enemigo... Tantas ilusiones se había hecho con entrar a aquel prestigioso instituto, tantas horas de entrenamiento para poder entrar, tantas horas estudiando para ser la mejor en su clase, tiradas al retrete, ya que el maldito director había decidido de pronto dejar de ser mixto ese instituto, la tradición familiar se rompería gracias a aquel ser despreciable, su madre estudio ahí, y también conoció a su padre ahí, su abuela estudio ahí, y se hizo una gran profesional, sus propios hermanos siguen ahí!!!, Exceptuando a Tezuka quien ya se había graduado, Seigaku, el establecimiento educacional, había cerrado sus puertas a todas las mujeres que querían entrar, y a las que ya estaban en él, que injusta puede ser la vida... se lamentaba Sakuno.

Secando sus lagrimas del rostro se levanto decidida con solo una meta.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Decidida tomo su largo cabello, se miro frente a su espejo, desato sus largas trenzas y recogió su cabello en una gorra, se veía diferente, muy diferente, ya no parecía Sakuno Ryuzuki... Mas bien se veía como un hombre, eso le dio una idea a Sakuno, ella iría a ese instituto sea como sea.

-Entrare ahí sea como sea, cueste lo que cueste

Así con esperanzas renovadas, la joven de 15 años, termino rendida, cansada de tanto llorar, se durmió, con su recién pensado plan rondando por su cabecita... mañana llamaría a Tomoka para que la ayude con su cabello y vestimenta, también le pediría ayuda a Eiji (su mejor amigo y hermano mayor) para que le dijera que tenia que hacer...

Definitivamente, mañana seria un largo día...

* * *

10:00am

un adolescente de cabellos negro-verdosos se encontraba desayunando con su padre, y su prima

-Ryo-chan¿cuándo te iras a Seigaku?- pronuncio derrepente Nanako

-En una semana – contestaba sin interés el chico de unos 15 años

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho¿no es verdad tío?-

-Si, si, lo que digas- decía Nanjiro poniendo mas interés en su "periódico" que en la partida de su propio hijo

-siempre es lo mismo contigo- le respondía Ryoma a su padre mientras se levanta de la mesa- voy a entrenar un poco- decía sin mas para marcharse sin con su inseparable raqueta y sus pelotas

-cuídate mucho Ryo-chan- respondía Nanako con dulzura

-Gracias Nanako, al parecer tú y mamá son los únicos que se preocupan de mí en esta casa- dijo saliendo de la casa, arrojándole una indirecta muy directa a Nanjiro, quien ni se inmuto

* * *

10:00am

Una chica practicaba su deporte favorito con sus hermanos uno de cabellos rojizos y el otro con cabellos dorados... le iban ganando por muy poco, aunque era grande la ventaja que le dio a sus hermanos ya que eran 2 contra 1... termino el partido un 6-7 a favor de los hermanos varones

-Buen partido Sakuno-chan – decía mientras le extendía la mano un joven de unos 17 años, todo un acróbata

-Arigatou, Eiji-chan – Le respondía la joven

-Bien hecho Saku-chan – le decía otro joven de unos 18 años, revolviéndole el pelo a su adorada hermanita

-Gracias, Fuji-kun – le respondía con una sonrisa

Ellos descansaban en unas bancas de unas canchas callejeras... en la cancha contigua a la suya se encontraba un chico de gorra blanca con otro chico de unos 16 años con un peinado con puntas, en un reñido juego

-¿Ryoma-kun, vas a ingresar a Saigaku este año?- preguntaba mientras devolvía la pelota a su amigo

-¿Tu que crees?- decía mientras hacia un punto del otro lado de la cancha, y desviando la mirada en donde estaban los hermanos Ryuzaki, y fijándose especialmente en Sakuno

-buena respuesta Ryoma-kun-

Los tres hermanos abandonaron las canchas mientras miraban el partido q se disputaban los otros dos chicos, Sakuno pudo sentir la mirada del chico de la gorra blanca, recién nombrado Ryoma, pero no le tomo la menor importancia y salió de ahí.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa le pidió a Eiji y Fuji q hablaran un poco con ella

-Bueno, que deseas Saku-chan- Le decía Fuji con una sonrisa

-Si, habla hermanita, que te pasa, te sientes mal, te podemos ayudar en algo?- decía Eiji alentando a Sakuno para que hablara

-ne..necesito su a..apoyo pa...pa...para entrar a se.. se.. Seigaku- decía ella con un manojo de nervios y los ojos cerrados

Ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos con la propuesta de su hermana

-Sakuno, sabes bien que Seigaku se transformo en un instituto solo de varones- Decía Sumire entrando a la habitación de la joven

-¡Abuela!- decía poniéndose de pie al instante

-Sakuno, entiendo que quieras seguir con la tradición de la familia, pero entiende que ya no se puede, además... - no pudo seguir ya que la chica habló

-Pero Abuela sabes cuantos años he practicado tenis solo para entrar ahí, me costo mucho, pero hice el intento, y todo ¿para qué?, Para que un maldito me diga que no puedo entrar, no señor, voy a entrar como sea, incluso si... ¡me vistiera de hombre!- terminó ella con lagrimas en los ojos, sabia que su abuela era muy comprensiva pero dudaba mucho que la ayudara en eso

-Bueno Sakuno, si eso es lo que quieres, yo te voy a apoyar, pero debes tomar en cuenta muchas cosas... 1 tu hermano Tezuka se molestaría mucho si se entera, incluso es capaz de llevarte con el a Europa, 2 tendrías que esconder muy bien tus "atributos", ya que si alguien se entera pueden expulsarte, además no te sorprendas de que alguien se enamore de ti, no sería raro, expulsas feromonas, 3 tus hermanos no estarán contigo por mucho, ya que separan los horarios por grados y sobre todo... tendrías que cortar tu cabello...

La joven se quedó impactada, pero feliz de que su abuela comprendiera que su deseo era entrar a Seigaku

-Lo sé, llamare a Tomoka hoy mismo para que me lo corte- decía feliz la chica

-Saku-chan- llamaban sus hermanos a Sakuno- cuenta con nosotros, tienes nuestro apoyo- dijo por fin Eiji

* * *

Una hora después llego Tomoka, Sakuno le explico su plan y que contaba con el apoyo de su abuela y sus hermanos, excluyendo a Tezuka, como era de esperarse, Tomoka puso el grito en el cielo, pero no le negó nada a su mejor amiga, mientras cortaba mechón por mechón ellas comentaban

-Que suerte la tuya Sakuno, vas a estar rodeada de chicos guapos por todas partes- decía suspirando Tomoka

-Pero Tomoka tu sabes que voy por mi carrera de tenista y mi educación n.nU - decía con una gotita en la cabeza

-Ufff, como puede ser que no aprecies las oportunidades que te dan - decía Tomoka fastidiando de nuevo a Sakuno - ¿qué tan corto quieres el pelo?-

-Solo hasta los hombros – dijo Sakuno sin chistar – y con lo de los chicos, podría apreciar la oportunidad, pero se te escapa un detallito

-¿Cuál?- preguntaba incrédula Tomoka

-QUE ME TRATARIAN COMO GAY! – exaltada Sakuno

-Mmmmmm tienes razón, pero me tienes que mandar fotos... ehh, oye, puedo guardar lo que corte de tu pelo -–la miraba suplicante

-Muy bien... no quiero saber que vas a hacer con el – imaginándose a su amiga con una peluca de su pelo

-Muchas gracias!!!!! – decía Tomoka muy enérgica abrazando a su amiga

Al terminar el corte Sakuno se dirigió al espejo de la habitación, el fruto de tantos años de cuidado se había ido, pero penso que ya no le pesaría tanto la cabeza, ahora para toda la gente se pasaría a llamar Sak... Sak Ryuzaki

-Bueno, prepárate Seigaku¡allí voy! - decía poniéndose la gorra con una "S" en el medio- ahora nadie me podrá detener... ha si Tomoka – se la quedo viendo seria

-Si¿qué pasa?- decía extrañada

-Te pido discreción ante todo, si me llego a enterar que alguien sabe te juro que no saldrás viva de esto – le decía muy seria

-S..si, no te preocupes, confía en mi - decía con una gotita en la cabeza

-Muy bien – con una sonrisa se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanos – Eiji!!! Fuji!!!, como me veo – pregunto con una voz grave, traía puesto el uniforme del instituto... realmente no llamaría la atención

-... – Sus hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver a su adorada hermana ahora con el pelo corto... – tal parece que ahora serás nuestro hermano no? - dijo Fuji abriendo los ojos, mostrando su azul brillante en ellos

-Hai!!!- decía muy entusiasmada - desde ahora me llamaran Sak

-HERMANITO!!!! – Se le abalanzó Eiji - prometo que te cuidare mucho! – decía llorando y abrazándola

-Jeje, lo sé Eiji-chan – decía con una gotita en la cabeza – ya verán, van a estar orgullosos de mí!, Seré la mejor en el tenis!

-Eso lo veremos, tendrías que ganarte a Echizen – decía Fuji mientras se acercaba a Sakuno para abrazarla

-Le ganaré a cualquiera! – contestaba Sakuno a su hermano, también abrazándolo

Con esas palabras salió de la habitación de sus hermanos para despedir a Tomoka, e irse a la cama... ahora nadie la detendría para cumplir sus sueños

Holaaaaaaa!!!!

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, lo he hecho con mucho esmero

Dejen review , besos, xau


	2. Dormitorios

holaaaaaaaa, wenu me demore un poco en subier el 2 cap, pero aqui ta fienalmente

wenu como untedes saben POT no me pertenece

* * *

Primer día en el nuevo instituto de Seigaku, sus hermanos iban delante de ella, mientras ella intentaba actuar mas como un hombre, llegaron a la recepción

- Buenos días¿que se les ofrece? – decía la secretaria que estaba en recepción

- Bueno, mi hermanito viene a este instituto – dijo Eiji señalando a Sak

- Bueno, porfabor llene esa hoja mientras llamo a alguien para que le asignen un cuarto – le dijo a Sakuno mientras le pasaba una hoja para que completara sus datos personales, y tomaba el teléfono

un tiempo después cuando Sakuno le paso la hoja ya completa llegó un tipo con una pañoleta verde en el cabello

- Ahh, Kaoru, porfabor lleva a Sak a una habitación de primer año de secundaria, gracias – le dijo la secretaria – y ustedes pueden ir a sus habitaciones, como es primer día el maestro comenzará las clases un poco tarde – le decía la secretaria a Eiji y Fuji

- Muchas gracias – decían Eiji y Fuji comenzando a caminar – cuídate onee-chan – le dijo esta vez Eiji a Sakuno, a lo que esta solo sonríe

- Sígueme – dijo seco y frío el tal Kaoru cuando Eiji y Fuji

- Hai – dijo Sakuno con un poco de temor

Caminaron por unos hermosos jardines con muchos arboles y bancas, con los pastos verdes y con algunos matorrales en algunas partes, caminaron por los jardines hasta que llegaron a los edificios, entraron al tercero de cinco, subieron hasta el tercer piso a la habitación 342, Kaoru le saco una llave, la insertó en la cerradura, para luego girar el picaporte y encontrarce con una pequeña sala de estar de color verde claro con sillones y una televisión con una mesita de centro, primero entro Kaoru detrás de él Sakuno, Kaoru le mostró la cocina blanca, pequeña pero acogedora, luego el baño celeste, y por ultimo el dormitorio de color madera, con dos camas una con un cobertor amarillo, y en la otra con un cobertor azul, una en cada lado, a los pies de las camas dos escritorios cada uno con una lamparilla de noche, entre las dos camas a la altura de la cabecera dos veladores con un cajón cada uno y encima una otra lamparilla de noche.

- Bueno, es toda tuya – dijo Kaoru lanzándole las llaves a lo que Sakuno tomo con mucha facilidad, gracias a sus agudos reflejos

- Gracias Kaoru – dijo Sakuno con una expresión fría en el rostros, si debería hacerse pasar por hombre esa seria su actitud

- Me presentare – dijo este con un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas – soy Kaidou Kaoru, voy en tercero de secundaria, soy el encargado del tercer edificio de los dormitorios, si necesitas algo avísame, y puedes llamarme Kaoru – Kaoru no sabia exactamente porque le dijo eso a un completo extraño, pero sentía algo extraño en su interior.

- Gracias Kaoru – le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el se sonrojo aun más, ella aun eso le parecía muy natural, se recordaría después que debe reprimirse de hacer esos gestos – ¿Donde está mi salón?.

- Deja tus cosas y sígueme – le dijo para después marcharse primero a esperar en la sala de estar

Sakuno se debatía en cual cama escoger...

- Escogeré esta – dijo y puso su maleta en la cama con cobertor azul, y saco su mochila para luego salir de la habitación

- Vámonos – le dijo Sakuno a Kaoru, para llamar su atención

- Si – con esto salieron de la habitación

Después de pasar por los jardines, las canchas de tenis, el gimnasio, la piscina, la cancha de basketbol, las canchas de boleybol, entre otras, llegaron a los edificios académicos, subieron al quinto piso y llegaron al salón de Sakuno

- Muchas gracias Kaoru – le dijo Sak a Kaoru con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que este saliera casi corriendo

- Si me necesitas estoy en el tercer piso de este mismo edificio – le respondió Kaoru para salir apresuradamente del lugar con la respiración entrecortada y un fuerte sonrojo en la cara

- Que chico mas raro – decía Sakuno mirando extrañada la nube de polvo que dejo Kaoru al salir huyendo no sé de que – bueno, aquí vamos – soltó un suspiro y entro al salón para encontrarse con... nadie (n/a: XD) en el pizarrón estaba escrito " Las clases comienzan a las 10:30 para los que no leen los horarios ¬¬". A Sakuno le corrió una gotita en la nuca cuando vio su reloj y darse cuenta que apenas eran las 8:30 y se devolvió por donde mismo se vino. Al llegar a su habitación notó que la puerta estaba semi-abierta y al entrar se encontró con otra persona que le resultaba algo familiar

- Hola¿Tu quién eres? – Saludo cortésmente Sakuno

- Soy tu compañero de habitación¿quién mas podría ser? – dijo este sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¡Me refiero a tu nombre, imbécil! – Le dijo Sakuno en un tono frío e indiferente.

- Como que imbe... – pero no pudo continuar ya que al verla le resulto tremendamente atractivo y conocido, se quedo paralizado hasta que...

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Eh¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? – le dijo con sarcasmo

- Soy Ryoma Echizen, de primero de secundaria, puedes llamarme Ryoma, y tu... ¿quién eres? – le dijo con una mano bajándose la gorra que traía puesta para evitar que se viera el sonrojo y con la otra extendida esperando un saludo

- Soy Sak... – por un momento a Sakuno se le estaba olvidando que no podía decir que se llamaba Sakuno - Sak Ryuzaki, y creo que iré en tu mismo salón – le dijo con indiferencia, pero aceptando la mano que le ofrecían – Espero que seamos buenos compañeros - le dijo esta vez con una sonrisa

- Si, lo mismo digo – dijo sonrojándose aún mas por aquel gesto

* * *

bueno q les parecio, espero q les guste, pido 5 review para continuarlo, gracas,

xau, besos


	3. Quien es el mejor

holaaaaa!!!

gomen gomen gomen, por la demora, esque sali de vacaciones y no pude subir el capi, pero aqui esta, me esforce para que fuera un poco mas largo que el anterior, espero que lo disfruten

por si acaso he puesto personajes de otras series, es que no se me ocurrian otros, ya que tenia todo planificado, excepto ese detallito... bueno aqui les va

_PoT no me pertenece_

* * *

_Capitulo 3: quien es el mejor, tú o yo?_

-Bueno Ryoma, que te parece si conversamos un poco, ademas aun queda mucho para ir a clases no?-

-ok, de que quieres hablar?-

-mmmmm, no sé, bamos a los jardines?-

-bueno bamos-

Iban caminando hacia los jardines en silencio absoluto, ninguno de los dos sabían por que comenzar una conversación, hasta que a Sakuno le entro una duda

- Oye Ryoma¿Tu has venido antes a Seigaku?- menciono con lago de curiosidad

- Si, cada año- dijo como si nada

- Ahhh, y ¿en que deporte te destacas?, porque para entrar aquí hay que destacarse en alguno- Sakuno seguía con curiosidad

- En el tenis, lo juego desde que tengo memoria- seguía como si nada

- ¡Es enserio!!!, yo también practico tenis- Sakuno decía muy emocionada al encontrar algo en común entre ellos

- Jajaja, debes ser un novato aun- decía con sarcasmo Ryoma

- ¬¬¿Qué te pasa engreído¿Acaso no crees que te pueda ganar?- con un aire de fastidio

- solo podrías en tus sueños- decía con mucha altanería

- Pruébalo- dijo en un reto

- de acuerdo, en las canchas y ahora- decía aceptando el reto

- muy bien- dijo tranquila

Ambos se fueron a cambiar para el enfrentamiento, ya eran las 9:00 aun les quedaba tiempo, ya ambos cambiados y preparados para el enfrentamiento fueron a las canchas, una que otra estaba ocupada, pero aun así sobraban, asique se metieron en una cancha y empezaron a jugar, mejor dicho a calentar.

- juegas muy bien- dijo Sakuno intentando calmar el aire tenso que se respiraba en el lugar

- ya lo sabia- dijo Ryoma con un tono de altanería

entre todo ese calentamiento, se había formado grupos y grupos de gente, de distintos grados y talleres, entre ellos estaban unos chicos ya bastante conocidos por Sakuno estaba un muy asombrado Eiji

y un tranquilo Fuji mirando todo desde las gradas que ahí se encontraba, mientras que del otro lado de la cancha, un joven de pañoleta verde miraba muy sonrojado a quien jugaba y los movimientos suaves, elegantes, y finos que daba, pero aun siendo así, los golpes eran potentes, Kaoru miraba a Sakuno con gran admiración, por otro lado estaba un chico con peinado de picos, y además un buen amigo de Ryoma, estaba viendo, mejor dicho estudiando las técnicas de el nuevo... les parecía muy familiares, miro por todos lados, fijándose si había alguien en especial que le hiciera recordar esos movimientos, hasta que los encontró en las gradas, eran Eiji, Fuji y una elegancia jamás vista por sus ojos, con unos movimientos felinos como los de Eiji, y unos golpes potentes como los de Fuji, una mezcla de los dos jugando un tenis perfecto y poco conocido para todos

- ¿creo que ya hemos calentado bastante no?- Dijo Sakuno con un aire retador

- Creo que tienes razón, hay que jugar enserio- Respondía el reto Ryoma

Con eso dejaron de calentar para dar inicio a la verdadera batalla, Ryoma por su parte no consideraba a Sakuno como un rival poderoso, asique no hacia ni un mínimo de esfuerzo para responder las pelotas que ella mandaba, provocando en Sakuno una rabia incontenible, gracias a Ryoma ella estaba ganando por tres sets, lo que el no sabía es que gracias a esa errada decisión podría perder muchas cosas.

- No me subestimes Ryoma, no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz, asique deja ese tonto jueguito y empecemos a jugar bien- Dijo Sakuno con rabia

- muy bien, comencemos a jugar- Dijo este porfin dignándose a jugar bien

y así comenzaron con las potentes tiradas de parte de un Ryoma algo altanero, porque en todos sus años jugando tenis solo unos pocos habían logrado vencerle, y esta no seria la ocasión según él, mientras tanto Sakuno intentaba contenerse de jugar con su máximo, ya que si lo hacia le daría la ventaja al enemigo, ya que el conocería sus movimientos, mientras el no los sepa, todo estaría bien.

- a los siete sets, todo se termina- dijo de pronto Ryoma, con un aire de superioridad

- me parece bien- dijo Sakuno aceptando las reglas de su oponente

Ryoma comenzó con golpes cada vez más potentes a lo que Sakuno respondía con una facilidad impresionante y además con el doble de la fuerza, sin mencionar los efectos que le daba a la pelota en cada tiro. Ya eran las 9:30 Sakuno iba ganando seis sets a cuatro de Ryoma, este no lo podía creer, como in tipo que se veía tan frágil podía pegarle con tanta potencia a la pelota, ya había comenzado a jugar enserio desde hacia mucho, pero cada punto se le hacia más difícil que el anterior. Este era el último set, iban 30-40 a favor de Sak, si perdía este punto seria su fin, se vería vencido por el niño nuevo. Es el ultimo punto, se decía Sakuno, pondré en su lugar a ese engreído, creo que le mostrare solo un poco de mi verdadero tenis, pero solo un poco.

- Observa esto Ryoma- susurro para ella

mientras hacia un gran salto para pegarle a la pelota en una voltereta elegante, ágil y a la vez bastante potente, que dejo a un Ryoma anonadado, ganando así el ultimo punto que le quedaba por ganar, el publico exclamo un Oohhh, para luego dar paso a muchos aplausos, ambos contrincantes se acercaron a la red para darse la mano.

- buen partido Ryoma, espero que volvamos a jugar nuevamente – dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que el príncipe se sonrojara fuertemente, incluso mas de la cuanta ya que la mayoría del publico lo noto, lo que hizo enojar a cierto chico de pañoleta.

- Lo mismo digo Sak, el próximo partido venceré – dijo esto dándole a entender al chicho nuevo que no se molesto, además era solo un partido amistoso.

Cerca de ahí Kaoru no podía explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla rara de tristeza, odio, rabia, entre otros¿acaso estaría celoso?, Eso no podía ser, o por lo menos no lo dejaría ver al resto, sin mencionar que el tampoco lo aceptaba.

- eso es imposible – se decía a si mismo retirándose de las canchas

- guau creo que mi pequeño onee-chan si que se lucio – decía un entusiasmado Eiji a su hermano

- Tienes razón, después de todo fue bueno entrenar a Sakuno con pesas, pista de obstáculos y los jugos que copie del entrenador (n/a: creo que se pueden imaginar a que jugos me refiero, jiji) – decía Fuji con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- creo que seria mejor ir a arreglarnos ya que pronto darán inicio las clases – Le dijo Sakuno parándose para empezar a caminar hacia su habitación, mientras Ryoma estaba bebiendo una ponta de uva con una toalla alrededor de su cuello

- si tienes razón – dijo para empezar a caminar junto a ella

Llegaron a su habitación

- Bueno creo que me daré una ducha antes de empezar las clases – diciendo esto Sakuno busco entre sus cosas una toalla, shampoo, bálsamo y jabón, junto con su ropa obviamente

- si claro, apresúrate que después voy yo – dijo Ryoma sentándose perezosamente en el sofá de la sala de estar encendiendo la televisión a la vez

- ok – entro al baño, y se ducho rápido, con el tiempo aprendió la costumbre de bañarse en cinco minutos, conviviendo con hombres necesitaba como hacer del baño, algo corto y preciso, y como ahora llevaba el cabello corto fue más sencillo aun, se demoro solo tres minutos, y salió ya vestida del baño

- te toca Ryoma – dijo sin mucha importancia, entrando en la salita de estar restregándose la toalla en el pelo brilloso que tenia

- muy bien - dijo este sin importancia, se levanto del sofá y al ver a Sakuno de esa forma tan adorable, ese carisma que la caracterizo desde el principio, quedo embobado ante ella, sin mostrarlo obviamente, pero se quedo parado frente a ella

- ¿que¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara que me quedas viendo así? – Dijo con fastidio Sakuno, ya comenzaba a sentirse invadida con esas miradas, de parte de Kaoru y ahora de su compañero de habitación.

- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Ryoma saliendo del trance, para ir a darse una buena ducha

Minutos mas tarde los dos estaban listos para irse, ya que eran las 10:20, al llegar al salón Ryoma entro como si nada, pero Sakuno se quedo afuera hasta que Ryoma lo noto y se dirigió donde esta se encontraba

- y a ti ¿qué te pasa¿Por qué no entras? – le dirigió una mirada neutral

- es costumbre que el profesor me presente ante la clase – Dijo Sakuno aburrida ya que aun le faltaban 2 minutos para que tocaran el timbre de entrada a los salones

- a bueno, entonces te acompaño – dijo sin mas Ryoma – y... ¿En donde estudiabas antes de llegar aquí?

- eee... bueno... este... yo... – la había tomado por sorpresa, se regaño mentalmente, era obvio que le preguntarían eso, pero no penso en eso antes, que haría ahora – yo fui a el... instituto de... – _piensa Sakuno, piensa_ , se regañaba mentalmente – de Tomukida (n/a: por si acaso esa escuela la invente yo)

- ¿eso existe? – Pregunto Ryoma con algo de desconfianza

- por supuesto, los directores dijeron que tenia demasiado potencial, que la espuela como tenia bajos recursos no podía costear algunas canchas de tenis, ni mucho menos entrenador, asiesque me dijeron que podía venir aquí – dijo Sakuno librándose de Ryoma

- a bueno – en ese momento sonó la campana, asiendo llegar a los maestros a sus respectivas aulas – nos vemos adentro – se fue dejándola sola

Derrepente llego un tipo con una carpeta en la mano, era alto y delgado, de postura firme, con el pelo blanco hacia arriba

- hola tu debes ser Ryuzaki Sak¿no?, Yo soy Kakashi, seré tu sensei (n/a: gomen, gomen, gomen, no se me ocurrió otro personaje)

- si, soy Sak, mucho gusto Kakashi-sensei – dijo esto con una leve reverencia mostrando respeto

- muy bien, espera aquí hasta que te indique – diciendo esto entro, todo el mundo en silencio – buenos días jóvenes – a lo que todos respondieron con un buenos días Kakashi-sensei – este año tendrán un compañero nuevo – dirigiéndose a Sakuno le dijo – entra por favor-

a lo que ella entra como se lo indico el profesor, muy nerviosa, vio a todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Ryoma, él la ponía más nerviosa aun, sin saber porque, se paro junto a su profesor mientras este escribía su nombre en el pizarrón para que todos se lo aprendieran

- él es Sak – dijo Kakashi

Continuara...

* * *

holaaaaaa!!!

espero que les haya gustado, realmente me esforce en hacerlo T.T bueno dejen review, no sean tan duras conmigo T.T

bueno chau besos


	4. Las clases y Los Compañeros

- un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sak espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo con una sonrisa y una dulzura que hizo que la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros sonrojarse

- bueno, siéntate junto al señor Echizen, por favor Echizen levántate para que el señor Ryuzaki te reconozca

Ryoma se levanto perezosamente a lo que Sak fue hacia el rápidamente, atrás de ella se encontraba un tipo pelirrojo que al parecer tenia intenciones de hablarle

- Hola soy Tooyama Kintaro, un gusto conocerte-

acabo diciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Ohayou Tooyama-san yo soy Ryuzaki-

dijo respondiéndole pero con una actitud bastante fría para voltearse a ver al profesor que daba la clase

- Oye, oye

Tooyama intentaba nuevamente llamar la atención de la joven

- ¿Que quieres? No ves que estoy intentando poner atención al profesor- Dijo irritada

- ¿Tú eres algo de Eiji-sempai y Fuji-sempai? – dijo algo intrigado por el apellido

- A ti que te importa, no ves que estamos en clase, idiota – Esta vez Ryoma intervino intentando hacer que Tooyama se alejara de su nuevo compañero de habitación

- Lamento haberte desconsentrado Echizen – Dijo con una sonrisa hacia Ryoma lo que lo enfureció aun más de lo que ya estaba

Las clases continuaron con "normalidad" hasta que tocaron el timbre para que los alumnos se den un pequeño descanso para luego continuar con mas clases.

- Oye Sak – intentaba llamar la atención del chico por quinta vez en el día

- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? – dijo ya harta

- Déjalo en paz quieres, has estado molestándolo toda la clase – Dijo enfurecido Ryoma

- Saaaaaaaaak!!!!!! – Dijo un pelirrojo algo conocido para los tres, que se abalanzo contra la joven que al parecer tenia bastante fuerza, porque soporto el peso de Eiji con sus brazos

- Lo lamento Sak, él tenia muchas ganas de verte y sabes como es él – Dijo detrás de Eiji un tipo alto y rubio con una sonrisa preciosa

- Si lo sé... onee-chan – lo llamo la joven

- Dime – dijo aun abrazado de su hermanita que ahora era un hermanito

- Se que eres bastante liviano, pero aun así, el músculo pesa mas que la grasa, y por mi salud física, ¿puedes bajarte de mi? porfabor hermano – le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ryoma y Tooyama que veían aquel espectáculo

- ¡Lo sabia! – Dijo Tooyama, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Eiji que seguía en brazos de su hermano menor – Sabia que eres hermano de Eiji-sempai y Fuji-sempai!

Ryoma estaba atónito, no se le paso por la mente aquella posibilidad, nisiquiera cuando lo conoció, no le tomo importancia a su apellido, y la forma de jugar le había recordado a alguien pero no sabia a quien, como pudo ser tan estúpido, ahora todo encajaba, ese tipo era hermano de aquellos tipos, unos de los mejores del equipo de tenis de Seigaku

- ¿Qué te pasa Ryoma, te comió la lengua el gato? – Dijo Tooyama en un tono burlesco, y con veneno en

la lengua

- Mada mada dane – dijo para irse a su lugar preferido, la azotea de la escuela

- ¿y que bicho le pico a Ochibi? – Dijo Eiji bajándose de los brazos de su hermana

- No se pero nosotros ya debemos irnos, nos vemos hermano – Dijo Fuji arrastrando a Eiji quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos

- Te quiero mucho hermano, un me olvides te iré a ver luegoooo!!!! – Decía Eiji llorando

- Adiós hermanos – Dijo Sakuno con una gotita en la nuca

- Ahora que estamos solos... – Iba a decir algo Tooyama, pero alguien lo interrumpió

- Hola Sak – Dijo un tipo conocido para ella con pañoleta verde en la cabeza

- ¡Hola Kaoru!, ¿Qué tal tu día? – Le pregunto sonriendo a el chico que le ayudo al principio del día

- Bien ¿y el tuyo? – Pe pregunto con un leve tono rojo en el rostro, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas sonrisas

- Desastroso, este idiota me ha estado siguiendo todo el maldito día sin descanso – Dijo apuntando a Tooyama que se le bajaron todos los colores de la cara al ver la mirada asesina de Kaoru

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de este idiota – Dijo haciéndose sonar los dedos de las manos

- Te lo agradezco Kaoru, nos vemos – Dijo para marcharse a algún lugar mas pacifico, mientras Kaoru tomaba a Tooyama por el cuello arrastrándolo hacia no se donde

- No quiero morir tan joven!! – grito pero al parecer eso era normal en Seigaku ya que nadie hacia nada para detener a Kaoru

- Bueno me voy a un lugar donde griten menos – dijo caminando hacia tampoco sé donde

Ryoma descansaba en la azotea cuando derrepente ve a Sak en los jardines, este se dirige a unas bancas solitarias, al parecer se encuentra melancólico porque tiene una expresión de tristeza en el rostro

----------- Con Sakuno ---------

- no, no me puedo arrepentir, ya estoy aquí creo que seguiré, se que mis hermanos me apoyan, pero... no se que hacer... me siento tan sola – decía mientras intentaba que no se le salieran las lagrimas que tenia en los ojos

------------- Con Ryoma -----------

- Demonios, va a llorar, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras para poder llegar junto a él

-------------- Con Sakuno ------------

- no se si puedo seguir – dijo bajando la mirada

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Escucho detrás de ella

- Ryoma, ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo asombrada, ya que el venia rojo, con respiración agitada y bañado en sudor

- Mira, yo sé lo difícil que es ser el nuevo, así que cuanta conmigo para lo que quieras – Dijo sentándose junto a ella

- Arigatou Ryoma-kun – dijo y sin querer se apoyo en su hombro, ya que él le ganaba por una cabeza de estatura

- Bueno, ahora hay que volver a clase – Dijo levantándose

- ¡Hai! – respondió para seguirlo a las clases

Desde otra parte alguien los vigilaba con insistencia

- Uhm, a mi no me engañas, se lo que eres, y lo que quieres que crean los demás, pero como dije a mi no me engañas

Las clases continuaron normales sin novedades, pero los problemas empezarían muy pronto

Continuara...


	5. Atrapada!

Hola, lo lamento por no subir antes, me quede sin imaginacion y ademas tenia muchas pruebas, pero el 19/4/2007 nacio mi pequeña sobrina Emilia, y ella ahora me da fuerzas para todo, a adoro!!!!

ha si, tambien me cambie el nombre jeje

Bueno aqui va el siguiente capi

**Atrapada!**

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normales, estaban tan solo a 15 minutos de ser libres por el día, cuando entro Kakashi-sensei de improviso, hablando silenciosamente con el profesor a cargo 

- Sak Ryuzaki porfabor valla con Kakashi, para que le tomen algunos datos – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- Si- salió siguiendo a su profesor jefe

caminaron hasta los jardines que a esa hora estaban desiertos

- ¿qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto algo intrigada Sakuno

- ¿por qué te haces pasar por niño?- le dijo a sangre fría esperando una reacción de asombro por parte de su nuevo estudiante, la cual no se hizo esperar

- ¿De que esta hablando sensei¿Cómo que me hago pasar por niño?- Dijo la pobre Sakuno sin lugar donde esconderse de su profesor

- Tus gestos te delatan Ryuzaki, tus sonrisas, tu estatura, la esencia que emana tu cuerpo, se que eres mujer, lo que no se es ¿porque estas aquí? – dijo sentándose en una banca cercana

- Etto... - Sakuno al verse atrapada no pudo hacer otra cosa que confesar – hasta hace poco el instituto de Seigaku era mixto hasta que pusieron al director nuevo... Yin Akutsu... ese ser despreciable hizo que la escuela le cerrara las puertas al genero femenino que postulaba y que ya estaba en él, cortando la tradición familiar de mi familia valga la redundancia, pero yo nunca fui buena en los deportes, a mis hermanos se le daba muy bien, pero si ellos se esforzaban yo debía esforzare el doble o triple, pero gracias a eso, logre ser mejor que cada uno de los dos, me falta poco para ganarle a los dos juntos, yo me esforzaba solo para entrar aquí, cosa que no hubiese logrado sino comportándome como chico – A estas alturas Sakuno lloraba desconsolada

- Tranquila, no te delataré, pero tendrás muchos problemas en el futuro... ¿estas consciente de ello? – pregunto Kakashi intentando hacer entrar en razón

- Tengo todo fríamente calculado sensei, ahora lo que no se puede hacer nada es con mi estatura y las feromonas – dijo siguiendo el juego a su sensei

- y bueno ¿Cómo le harás cuando la enfermera de la escuela los examine a todos, sin excepción? – LA había atrapado de nuevo, y esta vez no creía que saliera de aquel embrollo, pero en cambio ella sonreía como si nada, con una mirada maliciosa y penetrante

- Pues sensei ahí entrara usted n.n – le dijo con esa sonrisa

- pero ¿cómo dices eso? Yo no estoy capacitado para hacer una revisión – Dijo Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos

- Pero tengo entendido que todos sus colegas lo aprecian mucho a excepción de Gai-sensei, pero no creo que tenga problemas en pedirle a la enfermera que no diga nada sobre su alumn

- De acuerdo tu ganas – Dijo con resignación –pero... – dijo serio y amenazante – Quiero que seas la mejor, que en rendimiento nadie te gane, y en deporte tampoco¿me entiendes? Un estudiante modelo¿me has comprendido?- dijo amenazándola a lo que ella respondió con una de sus bellas sonrisas

- Descuide Kakashi-sensei, seré la mejor... bueno el mejor Jeje n.nU – dijo estro y le dio un gran abrazo a su sensei

- Sak... tampoco tienes q hacer eso... te tratarían como un vulgar homosexual, y a mi me molestarían bastante también – dijo separándola rápidamente

- Gomen sensei, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo agachando la cabeza comienza a pensar- "demonios necesito cambiar eso, creo que soy demasiado impulsiva -.-"

- Bueno ahora ve a guardar tus cosas faltan dos minutos para que terminen tus clases- dijo viendo su reloj

- Muy bien sensei!, Nos vemos mañana!! – Dijo corriendo para llegar a su salón

Cuando Kakashi estuvo solo comenzó a razonar

- Mierda ¿qué hice?, Ahora como le digo esto a Tsunade -.- - dijo llendo al salón de maestros

----------------------En el salón de clases----------------------

Toc Toc

- Adelante – se escucho una voz grave desde adentro

- Permiso profesor, disculpe por interrumpir – Dijo Sak educadamente pasando a su asiento

- Sak Ryuzaki – Dijo el profesor en tono imperativo

- ¿qué es lo que ocurre sensei? – Pregunto educada y fríamente, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo

- He dejado tarea, para mañana, dígale a su compañero Echizen que se la de - Dijo sonriendo, al parecer lo único que quería ese tipo era asustarlo por ser el nuevo

- Si sensei – Dijo sentándose y guardando sus cosas

- hey Sak, nos informaron que hoy debemos probarnos para algún deporte – Dijo el metido de Kintaro

- Crees que soy tarado, yo he visto los horarios ya ¬¬ - Le dijo fríamente, presentía que ese tipo dentro de poco comenzaría a acosarla, y eso le daba mucho miedo

- Jeje solo te estaba acordando – dijo con una sonrisa "seductora" que mas aprecia una mueca indescifrable

- Déjame en paz quieres, no tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo con gente como tu – Dijo cuando tocaron el timbre para salir, a lo que todos salieron menos Tooyama Echizen y ella que aun seguían guardando sus cosas

- Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo, eres el niño mas lindo que he visto en mi vida – Dijo con una sonrisa embobada, lo cual a Sakuno se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante esa declaración

En ese momento todo pasó en cámara lenta, un puño se había estrellado con una nariz, haciendo que el individuo cayera al suelo con sangre en el rostro, con lo cual el puño agresor también quedo con algo de sangre

- Deja eso maldito Gay¿te crees? Pareces una quinceañera encaprichada, porque no nos haces un favor a todos y mátate quieres! – Dijo enfurecido Echizen

En ese momento Sakuno comenzó a pensar "¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? Yo puedo defenderme perfectamente sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie" penso enojada

Mientras en la mente de Ryoma maquinaba cosas parecidas "¿qué estoy haciendo¿Qué me importa a mi que es lo que diga el invesil de Tooyama?" pensaba confundido

- ¿qué pasa Echizen¿Acaso también sientes cosas por él? – dijo en forma de reto hacia el chico, limpiándose la sangre de la cara, parándose

- ¿Qué estupideces dices? Todos saben que soy muy machito para mis cosas – Dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa levantándolo del suelo apoyándolo en la pared

- mmmm Ahora que lo pienso, Echizen, tampoco estas tan mal – Dijo eso y se acerco peligrosamente hacia su agresor

A todo esto Sakuno aun estaba viendo la escena cuando Tooyama quiso hacer, no penso lo que hizo, y creo que fue mejor ya que Tooyama yacía en el suelo inconsciente sin hacer lo que quiso hacer con su nuevo compañero de cuarto y clases

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Dijo Ryoma repasando una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza, " a ver ella se acerco antes de que el Gay de Tooyama me besara, le agarro el cuello, bajo la cabeza, lo solté y al parecer quedo sin conocimiento pues sus pies no respondieron"

- No lo sé, eso fue reflejo, lo sé desde que era pequeña, creo que por lo mismo nunca me han asaltado – Dijo sonriendo, para luego examinar las heridas de Tooyama

- Ehhh... Sak – Dijo Echizen nervioso sin saber porque

- Dime ¿que pasa? – Dijo sin voltearse a verlo

- Gracias por parar a el infeliz antes de que... de que... bueno tu sabes – Dijo mirando hacia un lado para que el no viese su sonrojo, nada sirvo porque las luces seguían encendidas a lo que esta se paro

- De nada, pero ahora debes ir a verte esta mano – Dijo tomándola de improviso, a lo que Ryoma se sonrojo aun más, sentía el contacto suave de sus manos con las suyas propias

- " Esto no es normal ¿Qué me esta pasando¿Porque me siento así con él?... tiene unas manos muy suaves, y cálidas... ¿Pero que rayos pienso?" – Se criticaba mentalmente

- bamos – Le dijo con Tooyama en brazos, ella vio que se ponía rojo al contacto de sus manos, y penso que se sentía incomodo, por eso lo soltó para ir a ver a su otro compañero – no debe tardar mucho en que recupere la conciencia, debemos llevarlo a enfermería, y como yo no se donde queda, tu me llevaras – Dijo mirando hacia atrás (mirándolo) para salir después del salón

- Si - dijo rápidamente para guiarlo hacia la enfermería

---------------------------------------En la enfermeria ----------------------------------

- Dejemos que descanse – Dijo poniendolo en una camilla mientras iva en direccion a Ryoma

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo viendo como el lo llevaba a un labadero cercano haciendo correr el agua en direccion a la mano de Echizen

- Como lo supuse, cuando diste el Golpe, te lastimaste también pero es poco, ven – Dijo soltandolo para ponerle unas banditas en su mano – Listo, ahora devemos ir a el dormitorio para cambiarnos e ir a las canchas, falta poco para que empiecen las practicas – Dijo saliendo rapido de alli, algo le estaba pasando con ese chico, nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien que no fuera sus heranos y menos si era un desconocido

- Si ya voy – Dijo pero antyes fue a la camilla donde se encontraba Tooyama descansando, a lo que le dio un golpe en el estomago con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, para luego irse

Continuara...

* * *

¿como me quedo? 

espero que les haya gustado

ahora creo que respondere algunos revew anteriores:

Esmeraldy: Bueno yo no se hacer lemon .////. pero si se da la ocacion creo que puedo intentarlo, pero necesitare ayuda

a todos que dicen que hago los fic cortos (XD): Wenu intento hacerlos largos, pero se me hace dificil... soy primeriza en eso -.-

wenu tengo q irme cuidence muxo, dejen review

besos

xau!!


	6. Hacia las Practicas

**Holaaaaaa!!!, tienen derecho a querer matarme, torturarme, etc...**

**muy bien, aqui esta el capitulo, sirvanse**

* * *

**Hacia las Practicas**

**Ryoma y Sak se dirigían a su habitación a cambiarse, ya que en pocos minutos comenzaría los talleres de deporte entraron a su departamento, el 342**

**- Apúrate Ryoma, hay que ir a las prácticas de tenis- Dijo sentándose en el sillón amplio que había en su sala de estar y prendiendo la tele**

**- Si claro, dijo entrando – mientras se cambiaba comenzaba a pensar "_maldita sea, ni a mi padre le hago caso y viene él y se cree con todo el derecho de ordenarme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer… uy ya va a ver_" cuando termino de vestirse salió**

**-anda a cambiar…- no pudo seguir, ya que vio a su compañero acostado de guata en el sillón amplio, estaba medio ladeado, con las piernas juntas, algo encogidas, con una mano sosteniendo su mentón, con el control remoto en la otra mano, mirando la tv. Aquella imagen lo dejo sin aliento, pensando lo atractivo que era, y las ganas que tenia de ponerle las manos encima**

**Sakuno sintió una fuerte mirada posarse en ella, así que vio en dirección donde sentía la mirada y pudo ver a su compañero observando fijamente toda su humanidad, como si fuera un trozo de carne, cosa que la hizo enrojecer mucho, cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de su compañero se tensó de repente, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, como ya había hecho por lo menos unas 5 veces llego al cuello, su horror fue ver que el rostro tan angelical ya no miraba la tele, sino que lo miraba a él con desconcierto y con todos carmines en el rostro, y al verse descubierto bajo la mirada con el gorro tapándole el rostro para que no viera lo rojo que tenia todo lo que se llama cara**

**- ve a cambiarte- le dijo cortante**

**- ya era hora no? - dijo casi corriendo a la habitación y cambiándose lo mas rápido que podía "_demonios, sabia que solo debía sentarme en el sofá… pero se veía tan cómodo… demonios tengo que ir a las practicas_" se puso su gorro con su S para terminar su vestimenta que consistía en zapatillas blancas, shorts blancos con rayas laterales de color rojo, con una polera blanca con la insignia de Seigaku en el lado izquierdo, estaba lista, tomo el bolso de su compañero que estaba en la cama, para salir rápido, al salir de la habitación con su bolso deportivo en mano vio a su compañero viendo TV igual como ella había estado minutos antes, solo que a ella no le pasaba nada**

**- Oye Ryoma, vámonos no?, llegaremos tarde! - Dijo lanzándole su bolso **

**- Si claro – Dijo tomando el bolso y pensando "_demonios, a él no le pasa nada… eso significa que ¡¡¡ yo soy el raro!!!!! Tranquilo Ryoma, debe haber una explicación razonable a todo esto, si, debe haber algo… pero que_" salieron de la tercera torre.**

**Estaban caminando hacia las canchas cuando de repente se escucha un chico exclamar**

**- hermanooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - rápidamente Sakuno se agacho para ver como pasaba sobre su cabeza un chico de cabellera rojiza y con un cierto parecido con Sakuno… afortunadamente el chico de reflejos felinos cayo apoyado en sus manos como cual gatito**

**- Lo lamento de nuevo Sak… Ya sabes como es Eiji - Dijo otro chico de sonrisa eterna **

**- Si Fuji, lo se y me lo esperaba – mientras se sostenía esta conversación Eiji aprovechó para saltar encima de su hermano menor…**

**- Eiji, hermano, mi querido hermano, por favor, bájate de mi!!!! – le dijo Sak "dulcemente" a su hermano**

**- Muy bien, ya me bajo – dijo Eiji bajándose de su Hermana**

**- Nos vamos o no? – Dijo Ryoma quien estuvo al margen de todo, ya se estaba aburriendo de ver a los hermanos pelearse y ver como Eiji se le subía a su compañero de cuarto**

**- O chibi!!!!! Que haces aquí??? – pregunto inocente el pelirrojo**

**- One-san, él es mi compañero de habitación – le informo Sakuno a su hermano, quien ante la noticia abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, pareciera que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento, y por parte de Fuji dejo ver sus azules y preciosos ojos**

**- Es enserio? – pregunto Eiji aun incrédulo**

**- Por algo te lo dicen no? – Dijo Ryoma en un tono hostil**

**Los cuatro se dirigían nuevamente hacia las canchas de tenis cuando a lo lejos se ve una nube de polvo, al pasar por al lado del grupo se percataron que al dispersarse no se encontraba Sak con ellos**

**- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sakuno gritaba por que de repente se había visto volando por los aires, no tocaba el piso… sintió que tenia una mano ajena en su hombro y otra en las piernas, rápidamente encontró a la causa de tal suceso**

**- Demonios, Tooyama se lo llevo – Dijo Ryoma tomando rápidamente el bolso de su compañero para salir corriendo al igual que los hermanos de Sak, tras la nube de polvo que los había pasado,**

**- Hola chico lindo – Le dijo Tooyama mientras corría a toda velocidad**

**- ¿Tu no deberías estar en la enfermería por los golpes que recibiste y dejarte inconsciente? – pregunto Sakuno mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de aquel personaje**

**- Llevo muchos años aquí, no creas que es la primera vez que me dejan inconsciente, sin embargo no puedo descasar, ya que hoy se prueban a los alumnos para ser titulares – Decía sin parar de correr y acercando cada vez mas la cabeza hacia la de Sakuno ( N/A: recordemos que la lleva tomada como pareja de recién casados)**

**- Ya bájame no? – Dijo enojada la chica, ya que la estaban tomando todos muy a la ligera**

**- Falta poco para llegar Sak, tu solo disfruta el viaje – Decía en tono de conquistador, cosa que a Sakuno no le hizo ninguna gracia**

**- Acaso quieres quedar inconsciente de nuevo? – Dijo amenazante**

**- Listo chico lindo, llegamos, después me agradeces – Dijo bajándola cuidadosamente para irse corriendo, ya estaba en las anchas, habían muchas personas, pero no estaban nadie conocido, hasta que alguien le toco el hombro**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí Sak? – Pregunto un chico de pañoleta verde**

**- Oh Kaoru, que bueno que encontré a alguien conocido – Dijo abrazando al chico, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse**

**Los tres chicos vieron toda la escena, desde que se veía un Sak muy perdido, cuando Kaoru toco su hombro y Sak abrazándolo… esas imágenes le pasaban a la velocidad de la luz a Ryoma, quien estaba sintiendo una ira acumulada, se dirigió hacia el con una cara de pocos amigos, Sak cuando lo vio se separo de Kaoru para ir donde estaba Ryoma, dejando a un Kaoru muy confundido**

**- aquí esta tu bolso, no lo vuelvas a soltar así - dijo cortante, dirigiéndose donde se encontraba un chico muy alto, con cabellos de picos hacia arriba**

**- hola Ryoma, como estas?- Saludo amablemente **

**- hola momo, bien- dijo con su respectivo todo de "soy mejor que tu"**

**- ¿Quién es ese tipo?- dijo apuntando a Sakuno, quien estaba con sus hermanos y Kaoru hablando y sonriendo a cada comentario que hacia su hermano Fuji y las acciones de Eiji, además las caras que ponía Kaoru y lo nervioso que se veía**

**- Es el nuevo de este año, se llama Sak, es el hermano menor de Fuji y Eiji, y al parecer también amigo de Kaoru- Dijo como si no le importara**

**- pensé que Eiji y Fuji tenían una hermana, pero bueno… ahora que lo pienso es verdad lo que dicen de el- dijo momo mirando fijamente a Sak**

**- ¿Qué dicen de el? – pregunto con curiosidad**

**- que el es el chico mas lindo de la escuela, como tiene rasgos finos, una pequeña estatura y además se ve muy dulce, se asemeja mucho a una chica – Dijo seriamente, aun observándola**

**- parecerá una chica, pero juega muy fuerte – dijo fastidiado, recordando como le ganó con un humillante 7 a 4**

**- Ryoma, casi toda la escuela vio como el nuevo te pateo tu arrogante trasero, para que aprendas que no debes juzgar un libro por su portada jajajajajaja!!!!– dijo mofándose de su pequeño amigo en su cara**

**- déjate momo – dijo Ryoma con un tinte rojo en su cara, bajando su gorro para que no se le note**

**- Atención, dejen de conversar y escúchenme, osino todos trotaran 500 veces el instituto – todo el mundo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para ver a un tipo de lentes encima de una silla de arbitro con un alta voz en la mano…**

* * *

**bueno, ahi esta,**

**espero que les guste**

**Dejen review**

**besos, adios!!!**


	7. Eiji,eres un despistado!

holaaaaaa!!!!!, me extrañaron??... jejeje deben estar furiosos conmigo T.T pero bueno hace meses que no tenia inspiracion... bueno

espero que les guste

* * *

**Eiji, eres un despistado!!!!!!!**

-Bueno comenzaremos por que cada uno rellene el formulario que deben recoger con Ryuzaki-sensei – dijo señalando a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, por las arrugas se notaba que era una persona de edad avanzada, con el pelo largo y pelirrojo, un buzo rosado y de ojos que vigilaban a cada uno de los posibles titulares – luego los llamaremos y haremos pruebas de sus habilidades, asique después de llenar el formulario deberán comenzar a precalentar y elongar, si veo a alguien holgazaneando probaran mi nuevo experimento de jugo de brócoli con espinaca y aceite de hígado de bacalao – Al decir esto un brillo apareció en los lentes del entrenador haciendo que una gota resbalara por la cabeza de varias personas

Todos los presentes comenzaron a amontonarse donde se encontraba Ryuzaki-sensei que repartía los papeles, pronto todos comenzaban a escribir sus datos mas relevantes como nombre, edad, peso, altura, fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, etc. Cuando acabaron le entregaron los papeles a Ryuzaki-sensei y comenzaron algunos a saltar la cuerda, otros a correr alrededor de las canchas, otros a hacer flexiones, lo que sea para aumentar el ritmo cardiaco para poder elongar y no lesionarse

-Realmente es un chico lindo – decía Momo a Ryoma mientras observaba a Sak quien saltaba la cuerda como si fuera un verdadero boxeador (N/A: a lo que se refiere es que lo hacia con gran destreza y muy rápido) mientras el par corrían alrededor de las canchas como lo hacían muchos

- Pareces gay diciendo esas cosas de un hombre – le recriminaba Ryoma a su compañero mirándolo con cara rara

- No puedo evitarlo, se ve tan angelical, ya le viste la cara? – dijo momo alabando la belleza del nuevo

- Si, tiene una cara tan linda… - interrumpió Tooyama la conversación que tenían Momo y Ryoma, mientas colocaba cara de bobo enamoradizo

- Nadie te pregunto, maldito entrometido – Le dijo con rabia Ryoma

- Creo que nuestro querido Ryoma esta enamorado – Dijo Momo en tono de burla

- Sabes que soy bien que eso no es cierto, tu eres el que esta babeando, yo no – Dijo intentando esquivar las bromas de su amigo

- Tienes mucha suerte al ser su compañero de habitación… - Dijo pensativo Tooyama

- Wow, mucha gente te va a odiar, pero tienes mucha suerte de tener a la persona que amas en la misma habitación – Dijo burlándose aun mas

- Te dije que yo no soy ningún gay como para andarme fijando en mi mismo género – Dijo Ryoma ya bastante harto de que su amigo lo acusara de gay si es él quien andaba diciendo que el nuevo era el chico mas lindo del instituto

De pronto Sakuno para de saltar para ir donde sus hermanos, quienes hacían sentadillas, mientras conversaban, a lo que "él" comenzó a hacer sentadillas al lado de sus hermanos

- Y¿ que te ha parecido el instituto? Te han tratado bien tus compañeros? – preguntaba Fuji mientras le dedicaba a su hermana una sonrisa

- Si, todos han sido muy amables, algunos muy apegados, otros algo distantes, pero al fin de al cabo todos me han tratado bien – le respondía con una sonrisa a Fuji

- Te hecho una competencia!!! – le decía Eiji infantil mente mientras se tocaba las rodillas con la cabeza, dando cuenta de su increíble elasticidad

- De que? – le respondió Sakuno a su hermano aceptando el reto

- De flexiones de brazos(lagartijas), el que haga menos se tomara el jugo de Sadahiaru-sensei – dijo poniéndose de pie

- esta bien… - dijo no muy convencida su hermana

- Entonces que así sea – respondió saliendo de la nada el nombrado Sadahiaru, asustando a casi todos – yo seré el juez

Para entonces ya había una multitud reunida alrededor de los tres, mientras asignaban gente que les contara a cada chico

Parece que tu chico va a perder – le decía momo a Ryoma solo para que él lo escuchara – pocos le ganan a Eiji-sempai en sus competencias de estado físico – Ryoma no dijo nada, mientras observaba atento como se preparaban – te reto, si Eiji-sempai gana, tendrás que tomarte el jugo de el entrenador – decía momo con una sonrisa burlona

-Si yo gano, tendrás que hacer todas mis tareas por un mes – dijo sin mas Ryoma

-Entonces serán tres litros del jugo de Sadahiaru-sensei al hilo – dijo con una expresión seria en el rostro

-Hecho – dijo encarándolo con la mirada desafiante

-Entonces así será – dijo Sadahiaru apareciendo una vez mas de improviso asustando a los dos jóvenes – ustedes contaran a los participantes – dijo con un extraño brillo en los lentes, a lo que provocó un escalofrío por parte de ambos chicos

En sus marcas… - ya los dos chicos estaban en posición, con momo delante de Eiji y Ryoma delante de Sakuno – listos… - sadahiaru estaba dando la partida y al lado se encontraba Fuji haciendo pesas, ya que sabía que los demás (a parte de los concursantes y sus contadores) tendrían que tomar el jugo de sadahiaru por no estar haciendo nada físico – YA!-

Comenzaron los dos muy rápido, iban a la par, pero cuando iban en los 30, Sakuno comenzó a cansarse, sin embargo Eiji seguía a la misma velocidad. Ya Eiji llevaba 70 y se notaba que podía mas, mientras Sakuno llevaba 65, pero tenia una gran resistencia, en pocos segundos Eiji ya iba en las 100, mientras Sakuno estaba en las 80, Sakuno iba de mal en peor. Mientras Ryoma pensaba que esta seria su peor apuesta con momo, debería tomar esos asquerosos tres litros de esa cosa que a simple vista parecía veneno color morado verdoso… después de eso, seguramente no quedaría como titular. De repente Eiji, en sus 130 flexiones, comenzó a poner una expresión de dolor en el rostro, mientras su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a tiritar, y su hombro se tensó.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – el grito de Eiji no se hiso esperar, dejando a todos los espectadores con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Eiji caía al suelo agarrándose su hombro izquierdo – "demonios, no elongue los brazos… esto se va a poner feo" - pensaba Eiji mientras sentía que el dolor aumentaba

-Eiji-sempai ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Momo quien estaba mas cerca que nadie así revisándolo mejor

-Creo que tengo un calambre…o una lesión… - decía Eiji aguantándose el dolor, mientras Sakuno estaba tan concentrada que seguía, ya iba en las 137 cuando Inui la detuvo

-Como Kikumaru no puede continuar, Ryuzaki Gana esta competencia, y ahora a todos los mirones que no hacen nada, pasen por aquí – decía Inui mientras señalaba un pequeño estand con vasos plásticos y jugos en cada uno, con un cartel que decía "Nutritivo Jugo de Sadahiaru" y una carita que Sadahiaru con un vasito en la mano y una sonrisa en la boca. A todos menos Sakuno, Fuji y Eiji se pusieron pálidos – Momoshiro, por favor acompañe al señor Kikumaru a la enfermería, y usted Echizen a el señor Ryuzaki a lavarse y tomar agua, los demás, por favor hagan una fila por aquí caballeros – decía con un brillo de maldad en los lentes, mientras todos caminaban lentamente a su inminente fin, cabe decir que no todos estaban paradotes viendo la competencia, había algunos que si estaban calentando y elongando, pero a gran mayoría estaba por traspasar el umbral del asco y quedar sin sentido del gusto por algunas semanas

-------------------------Con Eiji y Momo----------------------

-¿Por qué demonios tengo que cargarte? – decía Momoshiro con un Eiji en sus brazos

- porque estoy lastimadito… - decía Eiji en un infantil puchero

- pero eso a mi no me importa, ahora tendré que hacer la tarea de Ryoma por un mes… maldita sea – decía mientras se compadecía a si mismo y bajaba a Eiji

- eso debiste haberlo pensado antes, siempre me pasa eso cuando tengo competencias con mi hermanita – decía Eiji pensativo, recordando como una pequeña niña de ojos rubíes con un sencillo y precioso vestido blanco y un pequeño Eiji hacían barras…

_Flash back….._

-Sakuno, Eiji, Fuji, la comida esta lista!!!! – decía un hombre pelirrojo, con ojos azules, de mediana edad, saliendo al patio con un delantal blanco con letras que decía "The Best Dad" en colores con manitos pintadas y flores hecha con dedos y puños de niño decorando.

- Ya vamos padre – decía Fuji desde el patio con una sonrisa, mientras veía como sus hermanos colgaban de dos barras horizontales que su padre había mandado a hacer para fortalecer a los dos mayores….

- Esta vez no me vas a Ganar hermano!!!! – decía una pequeña niña de unos 6 o 7 años, de ojos rubíes, con los cabellos hasta medio muslo, con un vestido blanco sencillo de tiritas hasta mas debajo de las rodillas, sonrojada por el cansancio, y con los brazos extendidos sujetado en la barra, intentando subir

- No lo creo pequeña – Decía un Eiji de más o menos 10 años con un short rojo, y polera sin mangas celeste, intentando subir la cabeza a la barra

- chicos, papá llamó a comer… - decía Fuji mientras veía entretenido a sus hermanos

- pero tengo que ganarle!!! – decía Sakuno mientras levantaba su cabeza hasta la barra, llevaba 5, con mucho esfuerzo

- no me ganarás!!! - Decía Eiji intentando subir, pero los brazos le fallaron y calló, por lo que Fuji predijo que pasaría eso, alcanzo a atrapar a su hermano menor

-ganééé!!!! Gané!!!!!- decía muy feliz la niña de blanco, mientras veía a sus hermanos desde arriba – Etto…. Fuji-nisan… me puedes bajar… - decía avergonzada la chica

- claro princesa, ven aquí – decía mientras la cogía por la cintura y la cargaba hasta entrar a la casa….

_Fin flash back…._

-siempre ha tenido suerte en las competencias… - decía pensando mientras ya faltaba poco para llegar a la enfermería

-e…e…espera un momento – decía momo mientras paraba de pronto, desconcertando a Eiji

-¿Qué ocurre momo? – decía extrañado por su repentina frenada

- ¿d..di..dijis…dijiste "hermanita"???? – momo estaba paralizado, al igual que Eiji, no había puesto atención a sus propias palabras, dejando en evidencia que su "hermano" en realidad era su "hermana", momo parecía tonto pero esto demuestra que tiene mas atención que Ryoma.

- Etto… - Eiji no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado, no sabia que decirle

- Sak… ES UNA CHICA!!!!!????- momo había gritado eso, pero para su suerte estaban todos en sus respectivos talleres

- cállate momo!!!... Etto… si, Sak en una chika, pero si tu le llegas a decir a alguien, ten por seguro que no lo cuentas dos veces, me escuchaste?- decía Eiji muy serio, mientras pensaba-"no dejare que nadie mas sepa lo de mi hermana"

-Tranquilo Eiji tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- decía momo, intentando confortar a Eiji , este solo sonrió y siguieron su camino hasta la enfermería

-Tsunade-san, me duele el hombro – dijo Eiji con un puchero a la enfermera

- déjame verlo – Tsunade parecía una hermosa joven de unos 20 años, cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas largas hasta la cintura, con un diamante celeste en la frente, de ojos café claro y un busto prominente, ella revisaba el hombro de el pelirrojo – solo te lo torciste Eiji, necesitas un poco de reposo y anti inflamatorios, mañana te podrás mover con libertad, decía Tsunade mientras lo vendaba y le daba las pastillas – mientras no lo muevas¿esta bien?

- muy bien, gracias Tsunade-san - decía Eiji mientras ponía su polera de nuevo y se iba junto con Momoshiro

--------------------Con Ryoma y Sakuno-------

-¿siempre tienes tanta suerte?- decía un sarcástico Ryoma a su compañero

- a decir verdad, si, siempre, desde que éramos niños – decía mientras se mojaba la cara con afán, para quitar un poco de temperatura de su cara

-¿ya terminaste?¿podemos irnos? – decía aburrido el príncipe

- en un momento – Sakuno estaba sin su gorro, y se había mojado su cabello rojizo y al momento en que se aparto del agua levanto su cabeza y la hecho para atrás, haciendo que unas gotas se desprendieran de su cabeza y cara, dándole a Ryoma una visión muy angelical – bueno ahora vámonos - sin embargo Ryoma no respondía, ya que su compañero lo veía con una sonrisa, y agua escurriéndole por la cara, bajándole hasta el cuello, adentrándose en su polera… ahora su visión angelical le hacia muy tentadora, sin querer se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, quedando a unos escasos centímetros…

Sakuno estaba petrificada, su compañero volvía a verla como carne a la parrilla, pero esta vez n o era tan incomodo, de repente se acerco, mucho… demasiado… se sentía muy nerviosa, hasta que no pudo soportar la mirada de su acompañante, y agacho la cabeza, a lo que Ryoma despertó de su trance, y se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-vámonos - dijo dando media vuelta, para marcharse con la cara muy sonrojada, dejando a una Sakuno muy agitada y desconcertada

_**Continuara………….**_

* * *

** hola!!!!, sinceramente, queo que me quedo bastante bien!!**

**bueno dejer review**

**saludos, besos**

**aios**

**Atte**

_Fujimi Ayakashi _


	8. Juego Inconcluso

Holaaaaa

mmmmmm…. No sé cómo empezar mis disculpas… pero creo que es lo más correcto… ya que hace años que no escribía, lo que pasa es que he estado demasiado ocupara, el colegio y ahora ultimo la universidad… valla cómo pasa el tiempo…

Los dejo con el capitulo, besos

**Juego inconcluso**

Luego de aquel casi contacto, Sakuno había quedado demasiado pensativa, no sabía que le estaba pasando… jamás se había interesado en otra cosa que no sean sus amigos, el tenis, su familia o las calificaciones escolares… pero esto era demasiado, ya que siempre se vio como un chico mas en su grupo de amigos.

Al llegar a las canchas, Sadahiaru ya estaba llamando a los candidatos a titulares, todos daban lo mejor de si, mientras otros calentaban y /o conversaban de temas triviales.

-Ryusaki Sak!!! – Llamo el entrenador, a lo que la aspirante entro rápidamente en la cancha con su raqueta y sus mejillas aun sonrojadas por darle vueltas al asunto con su compañero

- Tu contrincante será Echizen Ryoma, recuerden, no importa si ganan o pierden, sólo quiero ver sus habilidades y como se desempeñan, será un solo set, comenzaran cuando toque el silbato – decía sin mirar, ya que estaba rellenando plantillas, revisando otros papeles y otras cosas que requerían su atención.

Pero Sakuno comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, ya que su contrincante era aquel que la había descolocado hacia apenas solo unos minutos atrás. Sin embargo no dejaría que todo su esfuerzo se desperdiciara solo porque el hombre la tomo por sorpresa, no señor, ella era fuerte, y costara lo que costara, lograría entrar como titular.

-Esta vez si te derrotaré – Le dijo Ryoma desde el otro lado de la cancha con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba, le habían ganado por un estúpido error que fue el subestimarlo, no volvería a pasar.

Se escucha el pitazo de Sadahiaru, saca Ryoma con un saque twist, a lo que Sak lo devuelve con energía y rapidez, pero Ryoma no se queda atrás y devuelve el golpe con fuerza y con un ligero efecto hacia el lado izquierdo para que salga del campo de juego. Consigue un punto.

-0 -15 saca Ryuzaki – Sakuno no sabía como había dejado pasar esa pelota, pero ya no podía permitirse esos lujos de perder un punto, esta vez el juego seria de el/ella.

Saca potentemente pero para su mala suerte, como saco tan rápido, no se dio cuenta que la malla estaba un poco baja, lo que provoca un "net". Al siguiente saque, le pega con más delicadeza, a lo que Ryoma la recibe y la golpea casi con brutalidad, haciendo que casi golpee a su contrincante, y esta a su vez la devuelve con igual fuerza, cosa que Ryoma no alcanzo a responder y queda en su lugar, dando así un punto a Sak.

-15 iguales, saca Ryoma – Ryoma lo mira con enojo, ya que muy poca gente le responde ese tipo de golpes, a lo que sonríe y cambia de mano su raqueta.

- Esto se va a poner interesante – Decía momo que ya había llegado sin Eiji y que veía desde unas canchas cercanas, la evaluación del entrenador para seleccionar titulares.

Ryoma le pegaba con facilidad, mientras que a Sak le era bastante complicado mantenerle el ritmo de juego, ya que Echizen se estaba divirtiendo tirándole la pelota de un lado a otro cansando a su nuevo compañero de habitación en un intento de humillarlo como lo hizo en la mañana con él.

-Deja ya de jugaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó de repente Sak, estaba cansada, esta competencia con Eiji le había hecho mal, y ahora este niñato estaba jugando con ella al "gato y al ratón" asique con agilidad da un salto, y golpea la pelota con fuerza haciendo un punto de remache.

- 30-15 , saca Sak – Decía Sadahiaru mientras con todas las jugadas anotaba algo en un pequeño cuadernito verde, anotando cada detalle.

Sakuno sacó con una técnica propia de hacer serpentear la pelota en el trayecto, descontrolada por la fuerza de empuje y el roce del aire, logrando hacer el punto. Mientras del salto caia sobre las puntas de sus pies jadeando de lo casada que estaba.

-Dime Fuji "Sak" siempre se cansa rápido? – Le pregunta momo a Fuji haciendo el gesto evidente de entre comillas.

- Desde pequeño, le diagnosticaron problemas respiratorios… pero se supone que lo había superado desde hacía ya mucho – Decía Fuji con preocupación demarcada en los ojos.

_Flash Back_

_-Fuji-nichan!!!! – Llamaba la atención de su hermano, una niña de unos 10 años – Lánzamela fuerte, ya no soy tan pequeña como para que me golpees – Decía con las mejillas infladas y con una expresión de enojo, ya que siempre por ser la menor y en deportes no muy buena, jugaban con ella como si fuera de pre-escolar._

_-Lo siento, princesa, pero aun eres demasiado pequeña como para devolver ese tipo de lanzamientos – Le respondía con la máxima dulzura posible, realmente no quería dañar a su hermanita, pero tampoco podía darle en el gusto en todo._

_-Pero hermano entonces cuando voy a aprender, se supone que me estas entrenando para ganar, pero no creo que mis oponentes sean tan suaves como lo estas haciendo tu – Decía la niña entre jadeos, ya que la estaba haciendo correr mucho de un lado a otro por la pelota._

_-Muy bien, pero después no te quejes – Dijo Fuji mientras le lanzaba una bola con mucha velocidad._

_A partir de esto todo Fue en cámara lenta, aquellos ejercicios para agudizar sus reflejos comenzaban a dar frutos, ya que de repente la pequeña niña dio un gran salto y le pego tan fuerte a la pelota que ella misma salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo de trasero en el piso, mientras veía como la pelota pasaba al otro lado de la maya con un movimiento ondulatorio que ni siquiera Fuji vio venir._

_-¿qué fue eso? – Pregunto su hermano mayor luego de reaccionar con el punto de Sakuno._

_-No lo sé… solo le pegue – decía mientras se levantaba, sin embargo luego de eso comenzó a ver borroso – Hermano, no me siento bien… - Diciendo eso, perdió la conciencia cayendo desmayada en el piso, a lo que su hermano mayor corrió con ella, tratando de ver lo que le sucedía._

_Días después llevaron a la pequeña al médico, lo que arrojo los resultados nadie lo creía. La pequeña niña tenía un soplo al pulmón (n/a: esto se produce por varias razones, pero la más común es cuando el niño ha nacido prematuramente y no se ha podido completar la fase de crecimiento de los distintos órganos). Por lo que no podía hacer ejercicio físico, ni nada que necesitara gasto energético importante, sin embargo la niña se sometió a una cirugía en la cual arreglaron el desperfecto, pero necesitaba pastillas de tratamiento y inhaladores. Poco a poco ella se fue recuperando hasta no tener secuelas…hasta ahora._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-40-15 saca, Ryoma – El grito de Inui despertó del recuerdo a Fuji, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sakuno seguía con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento que le robó aquella técnica que desde hacía años que no usaba, ya que solo la ocupaba para casos extremos porque sabía que necesitaría demasiada energía para llevarla a cabo. Ryoma saca, esta vez con algo de seriedad, a lo que Sakuno tratando de no amedrentarse por su mirada mi mira fijamente, pero am momento de incorporarse, siente que le falta el aire, sus ojos pierden el brillo, trata de succionar aire, pero no lo logra, cayendo al piso antes que la pelota la golpease, quedando tendida sobre la arcilla.

La pelota golpea la reja de seguridad, da dos, botes en el piso, nadie se mueve, el ambiente es denso. Hasta que se dan cuenta de lo sucedido y reaccionan.

-Ryuzaki!!!!!! – Ryoma reacciona soltando su raqueta, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo de su compañero aun inconsciente en el piso. Rápidamente comienza a chequear sus signos vitales, al darse cuenta que no respiraba comienza a hacerle un masaje una maniobra de estimulación de los músculos intercostales, para que reaccionen y respire, al contacto con su pecho lo siente demasiado suave cosa que lo desconcentra el suficiente tiempo para que Sadahiaru entre en acción y presione el diafragma causando por fin la esperada inhalación. Volviendo así el cuerpo de el/la joven a su color natural.

- Colapso pulmonar - Dijo Inui, examinando sus ojos, su pulso y su respiración.

-Sak!!!! – Llega gritando Fuji quien había visto todo lo ocurrido desde la cancha contigua

-Por favor encárgate de llevarlo a la enfermería, no es tan grave, luego regresa para hacerte algunas preguntas sobre su estado de salud y si tiene alguna enfermedad crónica – dijo Sadahiaru en un tono frío y calculador pero a la vez preocupado.

-Si sensei!!-respondió Fuji mientras cargaba delicadamente a su hermanita hasta la enfermería.

- Echizen! – Esta vez llamó a Ryoma a lo que este rápidamente lo miro como en pose de "si mi general" – Acompáñalo ya que al ser compañeros de cuarto lo puedes llevar luego de que recupere la conciencia y trata de que repose bien, llévale sus cosas… - Le dijo mientras anotaba algo en su inseparable cuadernito – Ah si se me olvidaba, Ryoma, mañana publicare la nomina de los pre-seleccionados para ser titulares.

-Bien… - Respondió Ryoma siguiendo a Fuji por donde se había ido, mientras la clase estaba preocupada por el estado de salud del niño nuevo.

- Tooyama, tu contrincante será Horio – Dijo para luego comenzar otra vez con las pruebas y que la gente comenzara a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

______________________________En la enfermería________________________________

Los dos chicos caminaban apurados hacia la enfermería, como es que a nadie se le ocurría poner el centro médico un poco más cerca de las canchas… Ahhh si, es porque el centro médico está al lado de las canchas de Rugby que realmente se necesitaba un medico rápido en ese deporte. Al llegar a la enfermería se ve a un Eiji despreocupado, leyendo un manga de One Piece (n/a: lo sientooo, no pude evitarlo XD) y a la medico de turno frente a un computador rellenando algo, haciendo informes, etc… cuando irrumpen los chicos

-Tsunade-san – decía Fuji con los ojos azules mirando a la atractiva medico – mi hermanito sufrió un colapso respiratorio, por favor atiéndalo!!!! – casi suplicante decía Fuji y a Eiji al reconocer la voz de su hermano dio un tremendo salto para revisar a su princesita que yacía en los brazos de su hermano

- Rápido, recuéstalo en la camilla, y salgan que necesito examinarlo – Decía mientras sacaba empujando a los chicos del recinto cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASO!!!??? – Gritaba alterado y exasperado Eiji

- Ocupo ya sabes que – Respondió Fuji tratando de calmarlo y dejando a Ryoma un poco desconcertado.

-Porque hizo algo tan peligroso como eso, si sabía perfectamente que se lo habían prohibido!!!!!!!!!!!! – Replicaba una vez más el niño gato

-Lo sé, pero por lo pronto no podemos hacer nada, lo único que nos queda por hacer es regresar a las canchas para responderles las preguntas a Sadahiaru-sensei – Dijo esto para tranquilizar a su hermano mientras posaba su brazo en el cuello de Eiji y llevándolo con él

-ochibi, ¿no vienes? – le pregunto Eiji a Ryoma

-No, Sadahiaru me dijo que lo acompañara, para luego llevarlo a la habitación – Dijo en un tono aburrido.

-Ok, cualquier cosa que sepas por favor avísanos cuanto antes – dijo Fuji con su eterna sonrisa

-Si claro – Respondió Ryoma en forma de despedida.

___________Dentro de la enfermería_________

-¿Cómo vas a poder respirar si llevas esta cosa puesta? – Le reprochaba la enfermera Tsunade a Sak

-Lo siento Tsunade-san, pero es que no puedo dejar que esto se vea – Dijo esto apuntando a su pecho aun en crecimiento

-Por lo menos ya puedes respirar, pero te lo advierto, como vuelvas a ponerte eso tan apretado volverás a caer a la primera, otra vez – Le repetía mostrándole el pequeño corsé que sostenía en sus manos

-Pero entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Preguntaba preocupada, Tsunade ya sabía lo de Sakuno, gracias a Kakashi, pero nunca pensó que la tendría tan pronto en su enfermería

-mmmmmmhhh – Pensando estaba Tsunade, pero eso dejaba a Sakuno aun mas mal, viendo esto, Tsunade le dedico una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Ya pensaremos en algo, pero por lo pronto, puedes ponerte esto de día, pero no para hacer deporte, debes dormir sin el corsé, y ya veré si consigo algo para que se te noten menos pero que aun así te deje respirar, porque si no terminarás siendo expulsada de este instituto, recuerda que aquí formamos profesionales del deporte – Dijo esto mientras de daba la vuelta para que Sakuno se lo pudiera colocar otra vez – Ok, voy a decirle a Inui-san que es una reacción por los nervios, pero que no era nada grave, tu solo descansa – Dijo esto y cerro las cortinas tras de si. Dejando a Sakuno recostada y con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan cómoda y cansada que poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

Cuando Tsunade salió de la enfermería, se encontró con un Ryoma apoyado en la pared con sus cosas y las de su compañero, esperando a poder pasar.

-oh, Echizen-kun, ya puedes pasar, Sak está mejor – Dijo esto y salió con dirección a las canchas, a lo que él entro sin ningún tipo de aviso.

-Sak, ¿estás bien? – Corrió las cortinas para verlo y hablarle mejor, pero resulta que su compañero se encontraba aparentemente dormido, por lo que Ryoma aprovechó para sentarse en la camilla, examinándolo bien, su rostro, la frente perlada de sudor, las mejillas con un ligero color carmín y una respiración pausada y tranquila – Que bueno que estés mejor – dijo esto posando una de sus manos en su mejilla, acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a estar casi nariz con nariz, viendo aun más de cerca ese bello e infantil rostro, aspirando su dulce aroma, embriagándose con este. Movía su mano con delicadeza desde su pelo brillante y sedoso, hasta su mejilla, pero paró al encontrar algo que le llamo la atención, esos labios finos y pequeños color rojizo, se veían muy inocentes, como si nadie los hubiera besado nunca, tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa. Paso su áspero dedo pulgar sobre estos, notando la suave textura, mientras por el contacto Sakuno reaccionaba un poco murmurando cosas. A lo que Ryoma se enderezo rápidamente para no ser atrapado, pero para su buena suerte, solo se acomodo y volvió la paz a su cuerpo. Rozó nuevamente sus dedos por esos labios, esta vez con más suavidad para no molestarlo, pero sin embargo volvió a su posición anterior, casi recostado en el, y sin poderlo evitar más, rozó esos labios con los propios en una suave caricia, luego presionándolos un poco más fuerte, sintiendo la textura y el sabor, sin embargo notó que aquellos labios también le correspondían y de un momento a otro, su compañero lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, besándolo apasionadamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ryoma estaba en shock, y no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo al no ver otra opción posible, le siguió el juego profundizando el beso y dejándose llevar por este, hasta que se separó por falta de aire.

Tenía la cara roja a más no poder, pero al ver a su compañero, se veía igual de tranquilo que hace unos minutos, por lo que llego a la conclusión que su compañero seguía durmiendo, a lo que se tranquilizó, ya que no habían testigos ni su propio compañero sabía lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación. Rápidamente lo cargó, tomó con un poco de dificultad ambas mochilas y se dirigió a su habitación….

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Y???? que les pareciooo???

Yo creo que me he superado

Ñaca ñaca

Bueno ahora si quieren mátenme y todo, los quiero

Dejen reviw

Besos!!!


End file.
